encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Avisala Reyna Avria
|english_title: =Greetings, Queen Avria |date_aired: = February 23, 2017 |hashtag_of_the_day: = AvisalaReynaAvria |RPrev = Paghahanap |RNext = Pagbabago |image1 = File:EP159Screenshot.jpg }} Greetings, Queen Avria is the 159th episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. The official hashtag is #AvisalaReynaAvria. Plot Summary In Lireo In the throne room, the Diwatas and the Rama of Sapiro returned from the battle, to which they were greeted by the young Sang'gres Lira and Mira. They bear wounds to which their daughters tended. Even they were thankful that they survived despite being defeated, Lira felt that the Etherians would have been defeated have they come with them. Danaya then stopped her, telling that it could have been worse if they forced themselves to fight. Frustrated, she had an argument with her Ashtis and her father, telling them what is the point of them being declared as Sang'gres if they cannot fight alongside them. This causes her to excuse herself out of the room which followed by Mira, after also being shut down by her mother Pirena. Outside, Rama Ybrahim finally caught up with her daughter, telling her that he did not liked the way she acted in front of her Ashtis. She apologized, and she asked if it is wrong for her and Mira to demand an opportunity for them to prove themselves to the Haras and to him. He made his daughter known that it was alright, but this is not the right time to demonstrate their power. Lira then said that if her mother would have been here, she would trust them and not hesitate to let them fight alongside the others. Ybrahim understands his daughter's situation, and then they comforted each other, for they are still missing their dead loved one, and that not one day that Ybrahim have not thought of her queen Amihan. Afterwards, Lira returned to her room. As she sits quietly in her bed, her 'bessy' Mira comes in and talked to her. She told her cousin how they had a moment earlier together and how her father also misses her mother. Mira then suggested to not just sit there and wallow, but then find something to do to reduce her sadness. Mira was right. Lira thought that she needs to find a 'magic solution' for her mother Amihan to return to Encantadia. They then thought of Evades and how he helped Lira to return to his normal self. Maybe he will be the key for her mother to be alive again, so they decided to head back to the Tree of Life to meet Evades for help. Back in the throne room, Hara Danaya commanded Muros to search for Hitano, and to return back to the palace because she wants to personally inform him about what happened to LilaSari. As he left, Aquil arrives in front of the queen, thanking the Bathalang Emre for keeping her safe. The Hara then told the soldiers to leave them two alone. As he approached Danaya, she stopped Aquil, questioning him if he still some secrets hidden from her queen, including the things about his father, Amarro, and how they always talk to each other. Aquil, baffled, tried to explain his side, but the Queen of Lireo, stopped him, commanding him to leave and not to talk to her until he is ready to give this information to Danaya. In the Tree of Life The two young Sang'gres arrived at the tree and met Evades. They told him what their purpose there and the guardian of the Tree of Life said that what Lira wants cannot happen for two reasons. One, is there is a price waiting for anyone who tries to take a fruit from the tree. Second and the most important reason, is that it has been a long time since Amihan was slain, and it is impossible for her to eat any of the fruits from the tree. Also, she has been resting peacefully in Devas already, and she will not want to return to Encantadia anymore where there is trouble all over the realm. Lira then found something wrong: Evades said that her mother will not want to return, but he did not said that she cannot return. This means she can still come back. Evades then said that it could be done by eating a fruit from the Mother of the Tree of Life back in the Garden of Life in Devas. He also warned them that never did these fruits resurrected an already dead Encantado or Encantada, but it could change the fate of that someone who eats it. The Bathalang Emre give the beings (living or dead) an opportunity to do what they want to do with their own fates, and that includes being one with the living beings again. But there is consequence for doing this, and that is they will have to surrender their former memories and abilities, and the spirit of once they were will be erased from them, and they will be born again as a new being called "Sarkosi" (or Reincarnation). Lira realized that even Amihan eats a fruit from the tree, she still won't be able to return to Ybrahim and Lira. In Devas Back in Devas, the former Hara Amihan is looking closely to what her daughter Lira and her lover Ybrahim are feeling. She felt sadness as she cannot do anything to comfort the two of the beings she loved the most. Ades soon approached Amihan and comforted her, saying that despite long time have passed and her love for them is still there. Amihan then told her that she felt sorry for Ybrahim and Lira, and her conscience is killing her because they are still grieving for her passing. She thought that they will not love her anymore, but she was wrong for what she had seen. Ades then suggested that it would be better for Amihan if she would not watch over them so she won't suffer anymore. But Amihan cannot resist their call, so she decided to find a way to return to Encantadia and to once again be with her loved ones. Ades then wondered how she will do it because Amihan already passed away and she cannot take back the life that she already surrendered. She looked at the tree next to where she was sitting; the Mother of the Tree of Life. As Amihan looks on the tree, Ades tried her best to change the former Hara's mind by telling her that she won't be able to recognize Ybrahim or Lira again and all of her memories them will be erased after eating the fruit . Amihan then said that she has no other choice but to bet on what her new fate will be. She also believes that their love for her will prevail and despite anything would happen to her, their hearts will recognize each other and meet again. Ades pleaded to Amihan for the last time but her decision is final and he is willing to do anything to return to Encantadia to be with her family, by any means necessary. The Bathalang Emre then arrives and asked Ades to let Amihan do what she wants she thinks is best for her fate. He then asked Amihan if he is really sure about her decision and the former Hara said yes. The Bathala then commanded Amihan to pick one of the fruits from the tree, and reminded her that as she takes a bite from the fruit, she will experience a second death, releasing her Ivtre from her Diwata body, finally leaving Devas and return to Encantadia through another being. As she said her goodbyes to Ades, the Bathala blessed Amihan as a pure Ivtre that will have a capability to return to Encantadia as a new being. She gave thanks to the Bathlang Emre and to Ades for their help. After this, she finally eats the fruit from the Mother of the Tree of Life, and her soul finally left Devas, on the way back to the realm of Encantadia. In Etheria As Hara Danaya, Hara Pirena, and Rama Ybrahim defeated LilaSari, Hera Andora, and Asval respectively, they were confronted by the Bathalumang Ether. They attempted to attack her but the Bathaluman was too powerful for them and they were put against a huge tornado. Meanwhile, Mashna Muros was eventually having difficulty fighting Amarro which leads to him being defeated by the Etherian. As they were about to be eaten by the whirlwind, Ybrahim commanded his Brilyante ng Hangin to save them from the tornado and destroy it, while Danaya commanded her Brilyante ng Lupa to take them somewhere safe in the land. Defeated by the Bathaluman of the Etherians, they gathered back together and retreated from Etheria and returned back to Lireo to strategize their next attack against the kingdom, including their resurrecting queen, Hara Avria. Back in the room where the queen of Etheria is being revived and kept, the Bathalaumang Ether returned, which followed by Andora, Asval, Amarro, and LilaSari. Ether was furious, warning them that if she had not been there to drive away the Diwatas, the four would have been defeated, or worse, killed. Having doubts about what could happen next (including finally attacking Avria's resting place and destroying it), Hera Andora pleaded to the Bathaluman that the Hara must be resurrected as soon as possible. LilaSari then asked if there is another way to speed up the process, and Ether said that there is one; to sacrifice a being to the Hara itself. Asval suggested one of the captives, so Andora then commanded Amarro to pick one and bring it to the room. With hesitation, he unwillingly followed the Heran's orders. Moments later, Amarro presented to the Bathaluman a Nymfa woman. She is to be the sacrifice they needed to finally resurrect Avria. Ether directed her to step in the front of Avria's coffin and forced her to pierce herself to the blade that was on the top of the lid. As the blood pours from the lid of the coffin, the Bathaluman and everyone present watched as this sacrifice added more power to the Hara of Etheria making her return more imminent. Still not enough, the Bathaluman also pierced herself to the blade, giving more of her blood and power to fully revive Avria. As the Bathaluman turns back into her snake form, she commanded the Etherians to finally open the coffin. As the smoke clears from the inside, the newly-resurrected Hara Avria emerges from her resting place, in full power to finally take her revenge against the Diwatas and conquer the whole Encantadia. Category:Episodes Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes Category:2016 series Week 32